There's only 50 ways to Say
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: I love you. "As a seamstress, she strives for perfection in everything she does - as the boy who stays by her side in the wee hours while she sews, he’s sure she’s the definition." .:Shiku.ShikixNeku.50 Words, 50 Sentences:.


HURR.  
:D  
I'm aliveeee. Well, not really. Just got the idea in my head and had to type it.  
It's my first ever 50 Words, 50 Sentence fic, so hopefully, you guys will enjoy!

``:-:``

50 Words, 50 Sentences - Neku and Shiki  
_And the miscellaneous that follow._

1. Present

She wakes up and is presented with family, friends and the sort standing over her, hovering over what had been deemed her deathbed for the past 3 weeks - and she's sure Neku's in the exact same place.

2. Rock

Neku's stuck between a rock and a hard place, or as he likes to put it, Shiki's iron will that wants him to model her dresses or Joshua's smooth voice that asks him if he really wants to know what the Composer does with his free time.

3. Sharing

When the four of them finally got together and started to share exactly what had happened during their recovery time, it's Shiki's sentence of "Mr. Mew moved on his own again" that sends shivers down their spines.

4. Restriction

He hasn't been allowed to see her; restricted, they say, for 3 days, 22 minutes and 4 seconds, but hey, who's counting?

5. Tourist

As Shiki drags Neku through 104 like she's the tour guide and he's the tourist, he only has to look at her blushing cheeks to guess he's going to take home more than a souvenir today.

6. Pin

He still has them - the pins that he used to live in the UG, that is, and as he holds up the fusion pin that only worked with her, Mr. Mew looks down at the two's clasped hand and seems to grin.

7. Middle

She was the middleman between Eri and Neku, the one that stitched them together from scratch like she did with her clothes, and she wouldn't' have it otherwise.

8. Perfection.

As a seamstress, she strives for perfection in everything she does - as the boy who stays by her side in the wee hours while she sews, he's sure she's the definition.

9. Lifetime

When Shiki grows up, her graduation, marriage and children flash by as her lifetime ticks down and her clock breaks, but it's the one, orange haired boy who's clock stopped at 15 who still remains to be the one she misses the most.

10. Relevance

Shiki didn't expect an art gallery to hold her deepest fear, but the relevance of a painting depicting a boy and a multi headed dragon fighting causes Neku to bring her head to his chest in a soft movement, trying to quell her memories of being trapped and used by the Conductor.

11. Flow

They get back into the flow of life with ease, eventually succumbing to the change Shibuya went through while they battled for their lives, but there'll always be the few people who fight against current, striving for a second chance and Neku hopes Shiki won't have to remember ever again.

12. Bargain

She's bargaining with that lecherous shop keeper over cloth and buttons, and he's trying to keep himself from strangling the pervert with his bare hands while the man's eyes rack her figure.

13. Distortion

His nightmares have become distorted again - they're always of a slim, pale dragon chasing him down in Udagawa and his vision becomes stained with red, but Shiki knows just the cure as she places her lips on his sweat covered forehead.

14. Poke

Shiki jabs his side again with her iron finger, non relenting until her pokes eventually drive Neku in an upward movement and crashing into Shiki's unaware, but waiting, lips.

15. Horse

"Daddy has to move faster," The little girl cries while the grown, carrot top man below her grumbles "Daddy wasn't made to be a horse," Hoping that the woman taking pictures of the embarrassing situation didn't hear him.

16. Cruise

Those three weeks seemed like a dream, albeit Neku could attest to it being more like a cruise through a typhoon, and Shiki shakes her head and smiles, hoping that the bond she has with the boy doesn't disappear at morning like the other fantasies she has at night.

17. Ambassador

With the help of Eri, Neku and the others, Shiki eventually became an ambassador for the school, something that she only dreamed of, but sometimes, Neku wishes he didn't have to share her with the rest of those hungry eyes.

18. Crying

The only way Neku can get her to tell her fears to him is if she's crying her heart out, and he's not sure which he hates more - her scared out of her mind or her with tears gliding down her porcelain face.

19. Hint

When Neku asked Beat for a hint as to why Shiki had been avoiding him lately, the skater didn't' blink an eye as he thrust his hand toward the boy's head and knocked him down, skating away afterwards while yelling out "Just kiss 'er for the love o' god!"

20. Feed

She allowed herself to feed Neku's ego by telling him it was the most beautiful shirt she had ever seen, and quickly fixed up the hand made debacle the minute he turned away.

21. Digit

Neku's throat goes dry as he punches in the digits of a phone number, her phone number and shakily brings the cell phone to his ear - it's only after he hears her relieved response does he allow himself to relax, because it wasn't all in his head.

22. Mum

The small boy who looks exactly like his father, except with his mother's eyes, looks up at the woman who he called Mum, and asks a very simple question that leaves Shiki speechless - "Who's my daddy, mummy?"

23. Nowadays

The both of them, along with Beat and Rhyme, ignored the little glimpses they caught of frantic teenagers running and fighting something as if their lives depended on it - however, nowadays, it's getting harder to pretend you don't see when a pale headed boy snatches Shiki's red-headed date down to the UG.

24. Radiation

There's a sort of aura that can be seen around the two - it radiates warmth like the sun and shines like the stars, but there's not a single word that can describe the feeling Neku gets when Shiki's hand fits perfectly in his.

25. Chain

Joshua smirked as he watched the two, hand in hand, as his hypothetical chain on the boy's life snapped in two; after all, it was about time he got a new proxy anyways.

26. Journalist

It's Shiki that takes the perfect picture, but it's Neku's words, thrown together effortlessly like a journalist, that completes it - "I'm never going to turn my back on you ever again," He whispers, memories of when he almost erased the girl making the photo of the both of them that much more memorable.

27. Substantial

Shiki puts her hand up to the sky and looks at it again, checking if she's solid, substantial, of any importance to the world and she gives a sad smile just as she's ready to drop her limb, but another hand, belonging to an orange haired boy, quickly intertwines his fingers with hers and suddenly, her world is complete again.

28. Boil

She's past her boiling point, angry, scared and confused as she glared (or rather, tried to) at Neku - "If it told you once, I've told you a thousand times; we're you're friends so why…why are you running away again?!"

29. Approaching

His prey's in sight, blue eyes are locked on as he approaches so silently Joshua would be proud - "So, um, Sh…Shiki…you're a girl," Err, maybe not.

30. Colour

They clash, they merge, they blend, and then, it's just a blank canvas all over again - Neku's face pales of all colour as his worst nightmare comes true, with Joshua walking calmly over to him and Shiki and finally, he smiles - "Neku, I need a favour."

31. Tie

Neku's never worn a suit before, and he fiddles with the tie as he tries to retie it; Shiki notices him fidgeting and walks over, quickly knotting it and smiling at him - Neku suddenly notices just how pretty she looks.

32. Stability

In what can be called their relationship, the stability of what happened in their own 3 weeks of hell can always be counted on to keep them together.

33. Eating

Neku's vision is blurred, his throat feels like it's on fire and he hasn't eaten in what seems to be forever - the only thing that makes it worth it is Shiki, worried sick while sitting by his bed as the fever passes and the hours tick by.

34. Obligation

It goes without a doubt that Neku would do anything for her, "After all," He mutters, battered and broken, "I'm obligated to do this, after putting you through everything," He grunts, using a new word and taking another hit.

35. Speed

She utters a single word before the line is cut, and then he's running at top speed, barreling over anyone who dares get in his way when Shiki's in trouble.

36. Wedding

She runs to the church, paces in her room and marches up the aisle - the only part when Shiki is still on her wedding way is when she's looking at Neku and suddenly, their lips collide, and even then, her heart is racing faster than ever before.

37. Exploration

It surprised the both of them when they learned that other than their time in the UG, Neku and Shiki were almost complete opposites - but they also didn't know that exploring each other would bring them even closer together.

38. Chair

The too white walls are his world, the smell of medicine his air and the chair he waits in while Shiki is unconscious beside him and fighting for her life is his bed, and there's nothing other than wanting to see her smile again going through his head.

39. Stuffing

Shiki smiled softly as she stuffed presents, toys and candy into her children's stocking, and beside her, 'Santa' is dumping presents under the tree until a note, which could only have been left by their son, flutters to the ground - 'Santa, I don't' have any cookies for you because I know the sweetest thing to you is kissing mommy'.

40. Coordinate

It takes skill, poise and elegance to do everything as perfectly as Shiki - "Miss Misaki, as happy as we are with all the decorations you've done for the dance, a Mr. Sakuraba is tearing the classroom apart looking for you, please get down from there," "Sensei, um, well, I would if I could…"

41. Close

She sips the coffee quietly as she watches Neku finish up his homework quickly - Hanekoma only giver her a knowing smile as he closes WildKat as soon as the pair leaves, which leaves her blushing at what he was implying.

42. Fuss

A young Neku squirmed as his mother preened his clothing and fussed with his hair - "Mom, I only said I wanted to look _nice_ for Shiki - I'm not marryin' her or nothing!"

43. Liquor

Call it what you want - booze, alcohol, liquor, whatever - but Shiki finds herself liking the drink more as Neku starts meowing like a cat and curling up by her side, the girl a crimson red as she evidently holds her drink better than her boyfriend.

44. Odd

The brunette bit her thumb as she looked at his oddly spiked hair - "Neku, I think you use more hair products than _me_," She mutters with a slightly envious tone.

45. Arch

She arched her body towards him, moaning as his hands roamed her body and panted slightly - "Shiki, you can calm down, it's just a massage."

46. Chat

They found out that their second favourite thing to do was chatting - under the stars, in between classes and in the rain, because it would inevitably lead to their very favourite - the locking of lips that came after.

47. Organizer

She would write meticulously in that brown book of hers when Neku would glance down at her, suddenly snatching the schedule out of her hands and directing her attention back at him, where it should be.

48. Expansion

"Widen your eyes and expand your horizons," Shiki would mutter to him, but Neku dashed her words using a single sentence - "Why do I need to when I don't' have to look for you anymore?"

49. Drawbacks

He supposed that the drawbacks of having a seamstress for a girlfriend would be her nagging him on her clothes, but surprisingly, one thing often led to another and he would find himself unclothed like that day and enjoying it.

50. Asking

He often found himself asking how he had gotten so lucky to get here _with her_, she found herself responding with wondering aloud if he knew that she though he would leave her behind sometimes.

Fin  
``:-:``

AN Notes while writing:

3 - I would love to see this as a full out fic rather than a sentence. xD  
6 - Just pointing out that fusion pins work for Beat and Joshua and that I would have written that in, would it not spoil the moment.  
14 - This made me headdesk. Hard. Poke had to be the worst word to get. Ever.  
15 - Bad word in a row number 2. Horse. You have to be kidding me.  
17 - I am aware how weird this was. D8  
26 - Hurr. Hard. D:  
29 - If you get that pick up line, I will marry you.  
30 - So. That didn't really make sense. :D  
37 - DIRTYDIRTYDIRTY Um I mean that's what I though at first .  
45 - DIRTYDIRTYDIRTY I went there.  
49 - coughWeek1Day4cough

And it's done! I would really appreciate feedback because it's my first time doing something like this and I would like to do more. But that was really fun writing, so thanks again for reading.

Thank you to 'http:// watchout4snakes . com / creativitytools / RandomWord / RandomWordPlus . aspx' for making the words for me~ (Just get rid of the spaces).

EDIT: Mixed up Composer and Conductor on number 2. D:


End file.
